


Coin Toss

by bitchslappedmyself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, it's implied - Freeform, kind of bottom kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslappedmyself/pseuds/bitchslappedmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looks like I win again." Daichi holds up the winning side of the coin to show his boyfriend. "Strange, I've been winning every time..."</p><p>Kuroo shrugs and smirks, rubbing circles into the thighs that straddles his waist. "It doesn't matter, hun."</p><p>Daichi continues to frown until Kuroo had to sit up and capture his lips in a long kiss, letting their tongues slide against each other's slowly. He pulls away with a grin and lifts his arms above his head, back pressing against the sheets once more. </p><p>"Why don't you collect your prize already?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin Toss

“Why am I always the one getting blown and not _you_?”

Kuroo takes off his shirt and tosses it aside before he directs his attention to his boyfriend, who is currently sitting at the edge of his bed, shirtless, playing a game on his phone while waiting for him to get ready. Those orbs of dark brown leave the phone screen and shoot a glare at Kuroo, who is now seated across him, legs straight and feet pressing against Daichi’s legs.

“Why not, _darling_?” He replies, cooing a little, and rests his hand on Daichi’s thigh before he begins to press kisses up his neck. “You know I’m good at it.”

Daichi bites his lower lip to keep himself from shuddering at the feel of Kuroo’s lips dragging against his neck and collarbone. “You _must_ have a better reason than that,” he argues, putting his phone aside to gently push the raven-haired man away.

Kuroo pouts. He crosses his arms and sighs. “I’m older by a month and taller by eleven centimeters, and therefore, the one who should be giving blowjobs is me.”

Daichi cocks his head to the side from confusion and pulls his knees up to his chest. “That makes no sense,” he says with furrowed brows.

Rolling his eyes almost pathetically, Kuroo let another sigh go past his lips. “Shut up and let me suck you off already.”

“Coin toss?” Daichi suggests, instead of giving a reply to Kuroo’s words because, really, he wasn’t about to give in so easily, especially not for dumb reasons like those. He pulls out his wallet from the back pocket of his pants and takes out a five-hundred yen coin.

Kuroo nods, then grabs the coin out of Daichi’s fingers, surprising him as he sits on his hands, grinning widely. “Only if you can get it first,” he says sweetly while batting his eyelashes. Daichi’s glare hardens and he leans forward, moving so that he ends up straddling Kuroo’s waist, desperately attempting to grab his coin from underneath.

“Give it,” he demands, trying to reach his arms around Kuroo’s, his fingers fumbling around to find the coin. Kuroo simply laughs, now laying back with his hands under his head. Daichi leans down, letting their bare chests brush against each other as they continue their game of cat and mouse. In a desperate attempt to catch him off guard, Daichi kisses Kuroo, open mouthed and swiping his tongue against the thin lips. Kuroo simply hums in response, smirking throughout the kiss and refusing to part his lips. One hand wraps loosely around the back of Daichi’s neck, his fingers tangling in the short, dark hair. He feels Daichi’s fingers continue to try and pull the coin out from his other hand, but he simply chuckles and tightens his grip.

Eventually, they pull apart and Kuroo props himself up with his elbow, the other hand holding out the coin. “For you, my darling,” he says sweetly, his head tilting to the side while grinning.

Daichi sighs and grabs the coin, tossing it in the air. “Heads,” he says, eyes carefully watching the silver currency slowly flip through the air. After what felt like infinity (for Kuroo) passing by, the coin lands softly on his stomach, the cold metal sending light shivers across his body. He doesn’t attempt to look to see what side it lands on. He already knew Daichi had ‘won’. In reality, he switched the first coin with one he had tampered with so that it would always land on heads, the side Daichi continuously picks for coin tosses.

"Looks like I win again." Daichi holds up the winning side of the coin to show his boyfriend. "Strange, I've been winning every time..."

Kuroo shrugs and smirks, rubbing circles into the thighs that straddles his waist. "It doesn't matter, hun."

Daichi continues to frown until Kuroo had to sit up and capture his lips in a long kiss, letting their tongues slide against each other's slowly. He pulls away with a grin and lifts his arms above his head, back pressing against the sheets once more.

"Why don't you collect your prize already?"

Daichi rolls his eyes, cupping Kuroo’s face and presses their mouths together roughly, instantly forcing the lips to open before attacking with his tongue. Kuroo grins and willingly lets Daichi dominate the kiss, his fingernails dragging across tan skin.

He feels the lips disconnect from his own and instantly latch onto his neck, kissing and biting softly, leaving bite marks that would become hickeys in a few minutes. Kuroo moans softly, rutting his hips against Daichi’s as he feels his lover’s tongue drag across his collarbone and down to his nipple, biting and licking at it while his fingers were teasing, twisting, and pulling at the other.

“Ah… Daichi,” he whispers, eyes closed, back arching, hands sliding down and slipping into the back pockets of Daichi’s jeans, squeezing the soft ass that elicits a loud moan from Daichi. Kuroo laughs softly at the reaction and moves his hands out of the pockets and pushs Daichi’s shoulders away. He pulls Daichi to sit at the edge of the bed and grips his thighs, pulling them apart and lets his fingers trace over the small tent in the jeans before him. Kuroo feels a hand tangle in his hair as he undoes the belt and drags down the zipper, licking his lips at the outline of the hardened cock in black, tight boxers, a damp spot already forming at the tip. He pulls down the rest of Daichi’s jeans and tosses them aside before hooking his fingers under the boxer’s waistline and tugs them down slowly, soaking in the appearance of Daichi’s shaft, the tip shining with precum that already was dripping from the slit.

“Someone’s excited,” Kuroo says softly, flicking his eyes up to meet Daichi’s hooded ones.

“Shut up,” his boyfriend mumbles in response, tugging at Kuroo’s hair and pulling him forward. Kuroo closes his eyes when he feels the tip press against his cheek, nodding slowly so that it spreads precum across his face. He feels the fingers in his hair tightening and takes this as reason to lick from the base up, swivelling his tongue around the leaking tip. Saltiness tinged with sweetness explodes over his tastebuds as Daichi’s moans grew louder and his hips begin to just barely thrust forward.

Kuroo carefully slides his lips around the tip, letting it rest in his mouth for a moment before swallowing the rest of Daichi’s length into his mouth. He hears Daichi gasp and tug at his hair, both hands now tangled in the dishevelled locks. His hands move up to massage Daichi’s balls, letting his teeth barely graze over the length. He breathes in and out through his nose, the thick scent of arousal smothering all other senses. He begins moving his head back and forth, one hand teasing Daichi’s balls, the other rubbing over parts Kuroo couldn’t reach with his mouth. Saliva drips down his chin and he feels Daichi wipe it away. His heart melts at the action and he pulls away with a pop and lets the tip rest against his cheek, looking up at Daichi with hooded eyes and a faint smirk.

“Cum for me.”

Daichi moans and thrusts forward, throwing his head back and lets out a breathless moan as his cum spills all over Kuroo’s face. Kuroo’s tongue peaks out and he licks the tip, urging out every last drop. Finally, after a few more hurried thrusts, Daichi collapses onto the bed, breathless as he came down from his high.

Kuroo wipes the bottom of his chin and sucks his finger, closing his eyes and relishing the taste of Daichi’s cum.

Daichi sits up slightly and watches in amusement (and slight horror) as Kuroo stayed kneeling, letting the cum drip down his face and land on the carpet, potentially staining it.

Daichi grabs the box of tissues off the bedside table and got off the bed, kneeling in front of Kuroo and pulls three tissues out of the box. “Here,” he says, pressing them into his boyfriend’s hand. “Use these to clean yourself up.”

Kuroo pouts and licks his lips instead. “But it tastes really good.”

Daichi simply stares in response.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just realized I’m dating an idiot.”

Kuroo feigns shock and places a hand over his heart. “How dare!” he announces in false astonishment.

Daichi laughs at the theatrical act before him. “I can’t take you seriously when you have cum in your bangs.”

Kuroo’s expression changes to being embarrassed and he quickly rubs the tissues across his face, making every last trace of cum disappear from his face and hair. He tosses the used tissues into the trashcan beside the bedside table. “Good?” he asks. Daichi gives a thumbs up and Kuroo sighs in relief.

“Want to watch a movie now?” Daichi asks as he pulls up his boxers and grabs his pants that have been thrown into a corner. Kuroo nods and stands up, watching his boyfriend finish buckling his belt before offering his hands to pull him up. They wrap their arms around each other’s waist and walk out of the bedroom and into the living room, where they separate so Daichi could sit down on the couch while Kuroo pick out a movie.

“What did you pick?” Daichi asks when Kuroo comes back to sit beside him.

“It’s a surprise,” he replies with a grin, looping one arm around Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi shrugs and leans against Kuroo’s side, barely paying attention to the film advertisements, instead trying to match his breathing with Kuroo’s.

The film finally begins (Disney’s Robin Hood) and Daichi currently has his head in Kuroo’s lap, eyes closed as fingers play with his hair.

“Hey.” Kuroo hums and glances down at Daichi.

“What is it _darling_?”

“First off, stop calling me ‘darling,’ it’s dumb.” Daichi pokes Kuroo’s cheek before continuing. “Second, I’m sucking you off tomorrow morning, no excuses.”

Kuroo sighs. “Fine, have it your way, _captain_.”

“Damn right.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Published so SOMEBODY will stop being mad at me for the Tokyo Tower fic


End file.
